How To Make A Famous Dude Love You
by Jemilyfan1234
Summary: emily's best friend selena drags her to a concert. Emily hates it until she finds her true love. she tries to make this guy love her with selenas help. loe **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! SHEESH!**
1. Step 1: Become Famous

"No Sel please." Selena my best friend was begging me to go to some concert with her.

"Please go! Now I'm being honest, but neither of us have any other friends. I will feel like a loser going with my mom. You're my best friend please."

"Fine." I groaned. She squealed and hugged me. "I should be looking for like a boyfriend instead or better yet new friends."

"Em, I love you, but we're nerds, so unless this guy doesn't know you that's the only way you have a chance."

"And you're my best friend because?" I yelled provoked. She was right. No one here likes us. It's kind of the thing when you're parents and best friend are the only ones who talk to you. Not eve teachers call on us in class. Selena is way prettier than me, so she has a better chance, but I'm a junior and tired of being single. I need a boyfriend. I doubt there will be guys here tonight.

I was wearing red skinny jeans, a 'Metro Station' t-shirt, and vans. I looked like my normal self. My hair was curled. Selena made me, just incase there were guys here. This is very unlikely. Selena had on a black dress with some design on it and blue converse. That was her dressy look.

We walked into the arena. There were millions of girls and 0 guys. I hate her. She noticed my agitated expression. "Cheer up. There will be at least some guys."

"Oh your right, there's one oh he looks about 3. Do you think that's too young because I'm pretty fricken desperate!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and we sat in our seats. Within two minutes the arena was filled with excited 15 year old girls. I scowled. I'm 17, at a concert, and boyfriend less. That's my plan for the next three months of the summer to get a boyfriend. The music started and three guys appeared everyone began to scream, well except me and the dad next to me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Not interested?" He asked.

"Not the least bit." I yelled loud enough for him to hear me through the screams and music. He laughed and smiled. "My friend made me come." I announced pointing to Lena. He nodded.

"My daughter."

"How old?" I asked curious.

"13." I made an o shape with my mouth and nodded. I tapped Selena.

"What?!" She yelled.

"13." She looked at me clearly confused.

"13 year old girls. That's sad." She glared at me.

"Try to have fun." She pulled me up. I groaned and looked at the stage. Where would I rather be? The mall. I despise the mall. Hell. I actually think this is worse. One of the boys walked down the cat walk. I guess that's what you would call it. Or the thing that goes out farther then the stage. I looked at him in awe. He was gorgeous. He clearly didn't see me. He kept singing. His voice was kind of nice. What am I saying? He's in a boy band. Ugh. I knew coming was a bad idea. I stared at him astonished by his beautiful eyes, awesome hair, and nice body. He looked at me and smiled. I probably looked like a fan by the way I was staring. I am a fan…of him. I smiled back. Selena smirked at me throughout the whole concert. She was watching me stare at this boy in awe. I couldn't control myself. When we got out and headed for the room we could meet them in. Selena could not stop smiling. She had a huge goofy grin on her face. I sighed and gave her an annoyed look. "You totally like Joe Jonas." She said smirking again.

"Yep." I admitted. I can't lie and there's no use. He even knows.

"I told you."

"Well, you are wrong."

"Huh?" She asked perplexed.

"I don't like him, I love him." She gasped.

"You can't love him! You don't even know him."

"I will soon."

"Know you won't. All he will do is give you a polite smile, sign something, and say goodbye. That's it. So don't get your hopes up."

"Lena," She looked at me, "I have never looked at someone like this or thought about someone like this. I fell in love with him right away. I can't be a crazed fan I don't even like there music."

"I guess that's right, but he doesn't know that."

"True."

'What are you going to do make him fall in love with you?" She asked jokingly and laughing. Then she snorted. I smiled.

"Perfect." I pursed my lips, something I do when I get and idea.

"No I was joking. That's nearly impossible."

"Yeah, but not impossible." We were finally with the boys. Joe smirked when he saw me. I practically drooled. I'm such and embarrassment. I didn't have anything for them to sign, so I just stood next to Selena. They all looked at me.

"Oh, I don't have anything for you to sign." I announced. They nodded. "She," I said pointing to Sel, "made me come." She turned bright pink. I held in my laughter, but accidentally let out a soft giggle. They smiled at Selena. I was debating what to do. Just do it. My heart kept telling me. Here goes nothing. I walked real close to Joe are faces inches apart. He stared at me bewildered. All the girls gasped. I breathed him in. He smelled good, strong sent of peppermint. "I'm going to make you fall in love with me." I whispered quietly only allowing him to hear. I kissed his cheek and walked away. Everyone glared at me other than the boys who all stood there puzzled. Selena ran to me.

"Are you crazy!?" She yelled.

"Yes." I laughed. She groaned.

'That was so embarrassing. What did you say to him?"

"That I was going to make him fall in love with me." I smirked.

"Oh…my…god, then you kiss him. I'm surprised big rob didn't tackle you." I laughed as we walked to the car. "Everyone counting me thought you would kiss him."

"I know; it was great. He smelled so good. Ah, I love him." She laughed. We linked arms and skipped to the car laughing about all the jealous fans. I am so glad I came. Sigh.

* * *

Selena ran into my room screaming. I jumped and screamed. Then she laughed and ran to my computer. I sat next to her. She was on you tube. Then she turned up the volume. It was an interview of that bad Lena made me see.

"So you just had a concert in Texas, correct?"

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Any crazy fan encounters?" They all laughed.

"Funny that you mentioned that, this is Nick talking by the way, but something happened to Joe. It was crazy; Joe, tell them."

"Okay, we were at a meet and great and this girl who was staring at me during the concert, she was about Nick's age, anyways she came up to me and got really close to my face. Everyone thought she was going to kiss me."

"Big Rob was ready to take care of it." The other curly one said.

"Anyways she whispered 'I'm going to make you fall in love with me'." The guy laughed. "Then she kissed my cheek and walked away."

"That's crazy."

'Yeah."

"Now Joe, what would you of thought if she did kiss you?"

"Uh…I don't know. It's always great getting kissed by a girl, but it was creepy."

"She was cute though." Nick stated. Then the interview ended.

"Dude, it's all over the internet." Selena stated.

"Oh my god, really?" She nodded. "Why does Nick have to think I'm cute?" I moaned and lied back.

"I know I like Nick." Sel announced. I laughed. "Looks like your plan may work." I smiled happily.

"Yeah because I am good." She laughed and hit me playfully. Then we began having a pillow fight. I fell onto the ground and Selena almost wet herself. I groaned. "Hey Sel?" She looked at me. "I'm famous."

"Ha, yes you are and I'm your best friend. I'm best friends with a famous person." She sang. I hit her in her gut with the pillow. She glared at me. "Oh, you are dead." She jumped off my bed and chased me.

* * *

I'm in love with this story.

I was reading a girls story then i got the idea and started typing it.

I'm really glad with how it came out.

Nick, Em, and Lean are 17 by the way.

Joe and Kevin are their normal ages. Okey dokey?

Thanks for reading

REVIEW PEEZ!


	2. Step 2: Be Noticed By Project

It's super duper short, but i thought you deserved something.

I hate this chapter.

Tell me what you think and REVIEW!

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this; it's genius!" Selena said enthusiastically.

"Yep." I said throwing my bags into the trunk. "Promise you won't be annoying?"

'When am I ever annoying?"

"The real question is when you are not?" She frowned.

"Hmph." I laughed. "So are you ready to hit the road?"

"Yep." We got in the car and go onto the highway.

"Their next stop is," Sel glanced down at the paper. "Las Vegas."

"Let's go to Vegas." I sped up. This would be the adventure of a life time.

* * *

My lips quivered as I stood outside in the pouring rain. "W-w-wh-why i-i-izz it s-s-s-sooo c-c-cold?' I asked as my teeth were beating together like a drum. Selena attempted, but couldn't get any words out.

"Here they come!" Someone screamed. We all looked up. I rushed to where they would be walking past. The boys got out of the limo walking down the path cleared by the cops. Joe looked towards the crowd and spotted me. His mouth flew to the ground. Nick then spotted me and a smirk spread across his face like wild fire. I smiled big and waved cockily. Nick and Kevin held in laughter. When Joe walked past me I grabbed his arm. He turned to me and scowled.

"Please let go."

"Fine, but as long as you saw me, I'm happy." He groaned and walked away as I released my grip. Selena smiled and Nick walked over to us.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We're on Mission Make Joe Fall in Love With Her." Selena answered.

"Have fun," He leaned closer to us, "I'm rooting for you." He smiled and left with Kevin. Selena and I smiled at each other, then high-fived.

"Okay, so we did the second thing he noticed you. We need to figure out the third."

"Let's figure it out in the car." We ran to the car and got out a pad of paper. "So got any ideas?"

"Uh…I think we need to do more big dramatic things, so we're all over the news." I smiled evilly. Our relationship would have to take the next step. Lena smiled knowing what I was thinking.


	3. Step 3: Make Next Move

"Excuse me?" I asked a huge security guard.

"Yes?" He asked in a deep hoarse tone.

"Can we please get into the meet and greet?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that." Another security guard a little thinner with a mustache that looked like a black caterpillar jogged up to him.

"Mike, that's the girl from the news." He said excitedly. "Can I have your autograph?" I stared at him flabbergasted.

"Oh my god! Can I have one for me and my two kids, too?" Selena's jaw lay on the wet cement as I smirked.

"I'll give you your autographs, but first you have to do me a favor." I smirked evilly. They nodded.

Just like taking chocolate from a baby.

* * *

I stood in a crowded line, Selena right next to me. My hood was up, hiding my identity. I shook uncontrollably from the cool air getting let in from the outside mist.

Just a couple more minutes and I will come face to face with love and this time I will take advantage. I sighed as girls began to cry and shake, not from the cold. The boys just smiled kindly. 2 more people to go. Selena glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I smiled. A piece of my hair slipped out of the hood I quickly tucked it back in. 1 more person. I began to get butterflies and sweat drip off my forehead. I wiped it away swiftly, but it came back. I looked at Selena, eyes wide as a cry fro help. She gasped noticing the sweat.

"Calm yourself Em." I shook my head indicating how impossible it was. "You're not a fan girl. Play it cool otherwise love will slip right through your fingers." I nodded and swallowed. I can do this. I think I can. I know I can. I swallowed hard one more time. Lena tugged on my arm. I looked at her. 'It's our turn." I froze and shivered from the cold sweat on my forehead. I nodded and coughed clearing my throat. The guard winked at me. No Big Rob in sight. Good.

We walked up to them. Nick saw it was me and choked out a laugh. I winked at him and Selena handed her stuff to them as did I. Joe hadn't noticed yet. When I got to him to sign and give me a hug. We leaned toward each other. I was now calm. I quickly pulled my hood down and turned my head. Before I knew it my lips were pressed against his. A camera light flashed. He quickly pulled away, his eyes wide with fury. I bit my lip.

"Excuse me everybody." He said politely. Then he grabbed my arm, dragging me outside. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you like a stalker or something? What do you want?"

"I love you." I said staring him in the eyes.

He scoffed. "Well, the feeling isn't mutual."

"It will be." He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. It's because—"

"Don't! Don't say you love me." I stared at him. "I'm sorry you're going through all this, but what do you want me to do?"

I looked down and then looked back up at him. "Kiss me."

"I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend. I can't." My face fell.

"You have a girlfriend?" Don't cry Em, stay strong. He nodded. Tears filled my eyes. One slowly fell. He noticed and looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." I looked at me feet suddenly interested in them. "Thanks for doing all of this for me. Coming to our concerts, meet and greets, following us on tour, and wanting to see me. It was really sweet of you."

"No problem." I said my voice crackly. A couple tears swiftly fell. I turned to talk inside.

"What's your name?" I stopped.

"Emily." I walked inside grabbing Selena's arm and dragging her out. I couldn't bare to look at anyone. We both said nothing until we got into the car. We both sat there.

"What happened?"

"The plan is done."

"No!" She yelled. I looked at her confused. "You're not giving up that quickly! We will go home and plan better things, but we are NOT giving up." I nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to say no. She turned the key and we went back south. To Texas. To home.


	4. Step 4: Move in on Curly NJ

I know I haven't updated in awhile

,but I know you & I both loooove this

story,so I working on the next chapter

now.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

Sweat poured off my forehead. Nick and Kevin ran off stage high-fiving each other. I walked drearily to my dressing room. I sat in the chair that was placed in front of the mirror. I took of my golden jacket. Nick and Kevin stood in the doorway.

"Joe, what's going on?'

"She wasn't there."

"Who?"

"Emily. If I wouldn't have been so rude to her she would have been out there in the audience or outside the arena awaiting our entrance."

"Who's Emily?" Kevin asked. I sighed.

"The girl, you idiot." Nick whispered.

"Oh."

"Joe, she probably just wanted to go home." I shook my head.

"No, she was determined to make me fall in love with her and I treated her like crap. I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes at her. I told her about Allie."

"That was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but you guys know that I don't even like Allie! I was going to break up with her!" I put my head in my hands.

"Do you like her?" I looked at Nick.

"I don't know."

"Let's just get home. This was our last show. Let's go home, relax, and we'll think things through." I nodded, stood up, and grabbed my jacket.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Selena said as I trotted downstairs rubbing my eyes. I looked at her. Uh-oh what did she do?

"What'd you do?" I asked nervous.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"That evil sly grin you're wearing!"

"Okay fine, sit." I sat on the bar stool as Selena leaned across the counter intertwining her hands together. Then she slid my cereal over to in front of me. "So, I got Nick's cell number and I thought of a fabulous idea."

"Oh yeah?" I replied with my mouth fool of captain crunch. She smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, so what's with the smirking, Missy?" I asked grabbing my glass of milk.

"One of us 'dates' Nick, so we're around Joe all the time." I choked on my milk.

"What?"

"If you date Nick that will make Joe jealous, but if I date Nick you won't be committed to anyone and you can be the poor best friend who tags along." Selena pointed out smiling. I stared at my cereal swirling it around in the milk bath with my spoon. I pursed my lips. She tapped her fingers on the tanned counter annoyingly. "It's your choice."

"I would feel bad 'dating' Nick and I don't want to make Joe jealous. I just want him to feel _really_ bad for me." She smiled successfully and nodded.

"Okay, we'll call him later and ask him." I nodded and scooped up some cereal. I'm not even sure I want to see him, but I do still love him for some reason. God, I hate myself and my girl brain.

After I finished my breakfast I went into my room and grabbed a picture from the first concert. I was lucky enough to get a shot when he smiled at me. I lied back and placed it to my heart. This is the right thing. Just do it for my mom. She always told me to fight for what I want and I was always too scared, but now I need to do this. I grabbed my brush from my dresser and slowly combed through my blonde waves. Then I grabbed my straightner only straightening the really noticeable wavy parts. I grabbed my semi-long bangs and clipped them back making a tiny bubble, so it wasn't too girly looking. I sighed walking to my door. I lightly turned the golden knob. "Selena!"

She appeared at the bottom of the small set off steps curiously peering at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm ready to call him." She gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"Hold on." She walked back into the kitchen to take off her apron and ran up to where I stood when I called her name just a few moments ago. We both sighed and she lightly placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled a small smile and we walked over to the green comforter plopping down on it. Then we rested our backs again the puffed pillows. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number quickly. Next she hit the speaker button and sat it on the bed.

Each ring made my heart beat 100 times faster. My palms became clammy and I swiftly wiped them against the soft comforter. "Hello?"

"Nick, hi, it's Selena and Emily."

"The girls from the concerts, right?"

"Yeah, so we were kind of wondering if you could do as a favor."

"A favor, huh?" I bit the inside of my cheek as my heart continued to race. "Joe's been kind of worried that you haven't been here in a while, well, here meaning a concert."

"Yeah, well, Emily was really hurt, so I thought it would be best to take her away and just stop this whole thing." I gave her a what-the-hell look and she just waved her hands towards me in a –just-follow-along way.

"Yeah, he kind of figured. Okay, so what's the favor you need?"

"Emily wants Joe to know how much he hurt her, so we want you to pretend to date one of us, so he can see her sad face." The other line was silent. Worry showed through my eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, were not. Please Nick."

He sighed. "I don't know." I could picture him rubbing his temples with a deep-in-thought look on his eyes.

"Not date one of us, specifically Selena," I corrected speaking up. He sighed once more.

"Okay, but for how long?" I glanced to Selena. She shrugged and turned to the phone fighting a grin.

"As long as it takes. Thank you so much."

"We're off tour now, so can you girls come to California?" We smiled at each other and high-fived.

"We'll be there tomorrow." Selena replied smoothly. I bit my lip.

"You owe me." Nick said seriously

"Don't worry, I'm a good kisser." Selena answered giggling and then she hung up. I shook my head and lied back. "What are you doing? Get up! We have to pack!" She bounced out and her bedroom door made a slam behind her. I sighed and went over to my dresser. The I glanced up at my reflection and I saw my mother smiling back at me.


	5. Step 5: Moving in

Hai,

5 Reviews Please!

lessthanthreeyou

* * *

"Be safe." Ms Gomez said kissing Selena's forehead. Then she glanced to me then back to Selena. "Both of you." I smiled at her.

"We'll be fine." Selena replied groaning. We both hopped into the beat up white van and drove off. I lay my head back against the seat as my eyes drifted off. I took my last glance towards the clock that read 11:11. Make a whish I thought. I wish Joe would fall in love with me because he actually does love me. I looked back at the clock. 11:12. I slowly smiled then drifted into my dreams.

I felt a soft shake and someone softly saying my name. I slowly lifted my eyelids and looked out the winder reading a sign "Welcome to California" is what it read. I sat up and smiled. I glanced to the clock. 7:16. "Selena, you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine." I glanced at her dark circles that grew under her eyes. I looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, please. Let's go to the bathroom first and then you can drive." I nodded.

"There's a McDonalds coming up." I whispered.

"Great," She replied in a cheery tone. Though we didn't mention it on the whole ride there we both knew what was ahead of the day. I was surprisingly excited not so much to see Joe, but to see Nick and Kevin too. We kind of bonded when we saw each other in a way that can't be explained.

I parked the car in front of a stone house that had a beautiful crystal door with shiny windows. I smiled. "Lena, we're here." She woke up and looked out the window.

"Ready?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and bit my lip. We both jumped out slamming our doors. I strolled up next to her as we stood in front of the beautiful house that lived three gorgeous boys. We grabbed each others hands and skipped to the front door. Actually, Selena skipped and dragged me behind her. Thump. Thump. Her hand bounced at a steady beat against the beautiful door. Footsteps came near. I prayed for it to not be Joe. The door creaked to an opening and the adorable curly haired boy stared at us. He smiled. "Hey Nick!"

"Hi,' He glanced pass us to the van, "Nice car." He said sarcastically. He nodded towards his house and we stepped onto the auburn carpeting. I looked to the cerulean walls that were covered by photos and famous paintings. There was a cream couch that sat in the middle of the room with a matching coffee table in front. I smiled and breathed in the warm smell of cookies. This house was like a house you only see in a fairytale. Nick sat on the couch and gestured for Sel and me to sit too. We gingerly walked over to it. Selena sat next to Nick and I sat on the other side of the couch. "So did you have a nice trip?' We nodded. "That's good." The door which I guessed led to the kitchen swung open. A middle-height lady with black curled hair and warm brown eyes walked in. She smiled at us.

"Hi, I'm Em-"

She interrupted in a sincere tone, "I know who you are. Nicholas told me we may be expecting you, so I made my famous chocolate chip cookies." I smiled at Selena. She placed them on the table. "Can I get you anything else? Will you be staying here?" I looked to Selena unsure how to answer that last one.

"We were actually going to look for a hotel to stay in close by." Selena replied in her smooth way.

"Non-sense! You will stay in the guest room. It's so sweet of you to come all this way to spend your summer with Nick. You shouldn't have to pay for something." I looked to Sel in a pleading way.

"Is there anyway out of this?" She whispered to Nick. He shook his head. "Thank you, Mrs. Jonas." She nodded and smiled.

"Nick, will you show them to their room?" He nodded and headed up the grey stoned staircase. We both followed our feet clonking on the steps.

"This is it." Nick announced opening up the pale doors that led to our blue and white bedroom. I smiled in pleasure.

"I can deal with this," Selena said smiling. I laughed and placed my bag down. 'Whoa, we have our own bathroom!" I looked and smiled even bigger. Perfect.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Okay, Nicky poo." Selena responded in a baby voice.

"Oh no, no pet names. I did not agree to the pet names." Nick yelled.

"You agreed to be my 'boyfriend' and that, my boy, comes with the pet names." Selena replied twirling his curls. I smiled holding in my giggles. He rolled his eyes groaning and then shut the door. I laughed. "I think this might even be more fun for me." She said giggling. I shook my head. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll just use the bathroom across the hall." Sel nodded walking into the bathroom. I peaked out into the hallway. Man, I probably look pretty stupid right now. Then when I saw the coast was clear I headed towards the bathroom. I heard lips smacking together and gross slurping noises. I scrunched my nose and continued walking towards the bathroom afraid it was Joe.

"Emily?" I closed my eyes stopping in my place and slowly turned to see a Joseph Jonas with a girl on his side. I turned back towards the bathroom quickly running and shutting the door. I closed the toilet and sat on the seat tears streaming out of my eyes. I gasped for air, but it just made me cry harder.

After awhile I sat on the floor crying. Why am I doing this to myself? I pulled my legs to my stomach and laid my head on my knees. Tears still dripped slowly onto my Charlie the Unicorn pajama pants. I heard the door creak open. I didn't bother to look up and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to. I heard someone slide down against the bathtub next to me. I took a deep breath and peaked up. Not someone I was expecting to see.

"I got you some water." He slid a bottle of water across the floor. I grabbed it without looking at him. "Come on, Em." I shook my head. He sighed and we both sat in silence. Joe's eyes were on the ceiling and mine were slammed shut.

After awhile I looked up, not at him just straight at the door. I sipped the water. I could feel his chestnut eyes on my tear stained face. I played with my lip hoping he would get up and leave, but he stayed in the same spot. I sighed and got up he looked up at me and I paced to the door slowly turning the knob and walking across the hall.

I lied on the bed. "I thought you fell in." Selena joked. I sighed and saw the beautiful figure standing outside the door. This was the first time we had made eye contact in what seemed forever, but my gaze was on his chiseled muscles. Selena looked at him then at me. "What did _you _do to _her_?" She asked sourly. I groaned and sat up.

"Selena, he didn't do anything."

He stepped in my room. "Yes, I did." I shook my head. "Stop acting like I'm a good person 'cause I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He shook his head.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Jonas angel voice rang through the house. I got up walking past Joe quickly. Our shoulders brushed, but I ignored the chills. I really need to get a hold of my self.


	6. Step 6: Breakup Target with Slut

I really enjoy this chapter!

Smiles & Reviews all around!

lessthanthree

* * *

Forks shrieked across the plates. I stared down at my food observing the exact orange that the carrot was. It kind of had a light yellow tint to it. No one asked Joe and why we were so silent they only stared.

After dinner I quickly skipped outside. I heard the door shut obnoxiously as wind whispered gusting up my hair. I shiver unnoticeably and crossed my arms over my chest warming the spot they laid at. "Hey," The deep voice echoed behind my causing more shivers to escape from my body.

"Hi," I replied staring at the rose bushes that lied under the window sill. Joe walked to the porch railing laying his hands on the top leaning his body into the rails. His hair blew slowly swaying causing me to pick up the scent of his minted smelling shampoo. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I'm not your owner; you don't have to ask." Way to be nice, Em.

"Then will you answer truthfully?" His eyes still met the horizon.

I nodded, "Mhm." What in the world is he going to ask? I know there are many things he could ask, but which would he choose and how would he say it? I'm looking way too into this.

He turned to me meeting my eyes. His bangs blew covering his left eye. I tried to look away, but the same connection from the first concert was there. My breathing grew as my palms began to clam up. My mouth was open, not wide, but wide enough to see the bottom of my top teeth. "Do you still want me to kiss you?" My eyes sunk back deep into my sockets then widened once the question sunk in. I bit below my lip in the inside of my mouth in deep thought and the only thing I could think of to do was nod. He walked over to me cupping my face in his right hand then sliding his thumb along my jaw line. His lips moved into mine and mine moved to his. Our lips touched for the first time and I could feel the passion coming from his side. I gasped still kissing him and he put his arms around my lower back pulling me closer. I slowly put my arms around his neck and he tugged me closer so that every part of our bodies was touching the other persons. I felt a vibrate and slowly pulled away with our bottom half's still touching. He looked to me confused. My arms stayed around his neck.

"Something in your pants is vibrating…and I really hope it's your phone," I whispered giggling at the end. It took him a few seconds to process it then he let go. Tear. Joe reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. I let my arms drop back to my sides.

"Hello?" I studied his face. I remember his eyebrows being a tad thicker. He must have had them plucked or something. His face was tanned a deep natural tan. A beauty mark lied on his chin. His hair was set around his face just perfectly. "Oh hey, yeah…I'm not doing anything, Allie." My face fell. Right, so he just randomly kissed me 'cause he felt like it and now he'll go back to _her_. I can't catch a break. "Yeah, babe, okay bye." I shook my head and turned to walk inside. "Emily, wait." He grabbed my hand turning me around.

I shook my head. "No, I'm tired of waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of waiting for you when you have done nothing good to me. I guess you can have outer beauty, but no inner beauty." I scowled and walked inside. I began going up the steps.

"Emily!" That just made me run faster. I heard him sigh and say, "What are you all looking at?"

A few days had passed. Selena had to bring food up to me and then she left me alone other than when she was delivering something like food, a note from Joe, or flowers from Joe. I never opened any of the notes and I just threw the flowers on the right side of the bed [where Selena slept]. I feel like a prisoner. I can't leave and I can't bear to eat this food. Maybe I did sneak some, but not much.

For the first day Selena forced me to talk to her. She trotted in slamming the door behind her. "What are you doing? We are staying here for the rest of the summer whether you like it or not, so you better get the hell out of bed and grow up!" She yanked the covers off me. Then Lena pulled my pillow from under my hand and striked me with it. I groaned. "I'm tired of this, Em. Get up!" I slowly sat up and sighed. I did not want to face him ever again and I was going to have to. He was going to come up to me no matter what and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to fight him off. "You need to get a shower because you look dead and that's very unattractive." I got up and paced to the mirror, moaning at my reflection. The sun beamed through the curtains and glared in my eyes as I grabbed clean clothes from the dresser. I sighed and slammed the bathroom door.

I galloped down the steps in white shorts and a black shirt that had some floral water color design on it. Everyone stared at me as I turned the corner. Mrs. Jonas smiled politely and slid over a stack of pancakes. I smiled back and poured syrup carefully making a smile face on the top. I gave it crazy bed hair. Yeah, can't you see I'm still a little kid at heart? I sliced through the stack cutting it into small bite size slices and shoved them in my mouth. I hadn't eaten that much. I was hungry! Sheesh. "You look very nice today, Emily." Mrs. Jonas complimented.

"Thank you. I thought since it was my first day out of hibernation that I should look nice for the males." I tried to joke. She laughed probably out of politeness. I mentally slapped myself in the head. Idiot. Where in the world is Joe? See that's why I was in hibernation he's always on my mind and now that I'm out I can stare at him like a dumb blonde. Ugh!

"Em, we should go to the beach, today is the perfect day."

I nodded. "Sounds Good." I quickly gulped down the rest of my milk and spun around in my seat, bouncing up. "Let's go."

"Don't you…?' I lifted up my shirt. "Oh, then, let's go." We trotted to the door and she swung it open. Selena put out her arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." We linked our arms and I slammed the door shut behind. At the beach there were lots of people surfing. It was overly crowded in the water. "So I guess we are just going to tan today?" She shrugged and nodded. We laid our blankets down flopped down on the padded floor. I lied on my tummy and put my headphones in my ears. _Reminisce our memories 'cause they're gone. _I smiled. Then I felt a sudden cold shadow over me. I turned my head looking up at the figure that stood over me. I sat up and smiled. "Nicholas." He smiled and sat next to me. Next, he leaned in and wrapped his strong arms around me. "At least somebody missed me." He pulled away with a goofy grin on his face. I heard a groans from the other body next to me. I turned to Selena.

"He's been worried sick about you; it's annoying." Nick blushed. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Maybe I should talk to her. Are you sure she's okay?" Selena mocked. I giggled.

"Aw, thanks Nick." I said leaning my head on his chest.

"I'm just looking out for my little, Sis. Kev's been worried too. We all have." I rolled my eyes at the last sentence and lied back down. "Don't do that you know he cares about you." I sighed and turned my head away from him. "Emmzy." I smiled at the nickname and sat up looking at Nick.

"Nick, I know I'll have to face Joe and eventually deal with him, but I'm not going to be ready to trust him again for a long time and everyone needs to accept that. I know he loves me, but he loves me the way you and Kevin do—"

"That's not—" Nick began.

I put my hand up. "I'm not done. I don't care if you and Selena don't think that's true, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better if I believe that, okay?" Nick sighed and nodded, lying down next to me. I smiled in pleasure and lied down, continuing my tanning. I heard Selena groan and sigh before lying down too. I smirked. Finally, they listen to me. It's about time.

Dinner that night was amazing. I've missed food, but I didn't want to come off as a pig, so I tried to hide my appetite by sneaking food in my purse. I know, desperate. Everyone was at dinner and by everyone I mean EVERYONE, including Allie, who isn't even cute. Grr. Don't be a jealous stalker, Emily. Allie kept glancing at me the whole night probably because Joe never made eye contact with me. That or she noticed me from the news. Let's hope it's the first one.

One can only hope…

"Hey, you look familiar," Allie commented pointing her roll at me, "You're the girl, who kissed Joe, aren't you?" You know, in twilight when James smells Bella and he's all 'you brought a snack' the Edward and the other Cullen's bring out the fangs. That's how this moment was minus the dialogue and the fangs, well, hopefully minus the fangs. Nick grabbed my hand and Selena glared at Allie, while Kevin glared at Joe, waiting for him to defend me. I looked down at my legs. Wow, I need to shave. "You little slut. How dare you kiss my boyfriend?" Allie slid her chair out, getting ready to attack me. Joe stared down at his food. Allie stood and started walking towards me until Joe's arm flew to hers pulling her back.

"Don't." He said sternly. She glared at me then looked at Joe shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't and…and she's not a slut, so you shouldn't say that." Kevin sighed in happiness, but my heart still threatened to bounce out of my chest.

"Joe, are you defending her? Do you like her or something?" Allie yelled perplexed.

"Not here, it's rude." Joe whispered loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Fine, then, we'll go to your room. " She stood up, walking out of the kitchen. Joe sighed and paced after her.

"Who wants mashed potatoes?" Mrs. Jonas smiled holding up the bowl. Like that would help.

After dinner I decided to go to bed early because I have a lot to think about. A lot is an understatement, if that's even possible. Allie was stomping down the marble stair case and glared at me as she got the bottom. "I hope you're happy." She scowled, slamming the door on her way out. I sighed and walked up the stairs regretting everything. As I walked pass Joe's room I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, his head hanging. I walked by then back up, slowly creeping into his room. The door creaked, making him look up. I shut it behind me and uneasily sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for every way I inconvenienced you." I croaked. He sighed and glanced at me. Unexpectedly, he leaned in cupping my face, kissing my passionately. I slowly kissed back unsure of what I was doing and if his intentions were right. He pulled me closer and after awhile we crept up towards his pillow. His hands lay on my hips as we kissed so passionately.

Though I was unsure of so many things at them moment I still let him in.


	7. Step 7: Get His Purity Ring

I stared at the blank ceiling, near tears, and realizing that the saying dumb blonde is so true! I sighed and turned to Joe. He saw the pain in my eyes. A tear started its way down my cheek. Joe's finger wiped it away carefully. I closed my eyes. His finger touched my lips lightly tracing them. I looked up at him slowly meeting his eyes. Why would I be so stupid? Joe kissed me softly. I pulled away and sat up, covering myself with the sheet. I pushed my hair out of my face and laid my head in my hands, sighing. He sat up with me and tried to touch my cheek, but I shook my head, getting out of bed. "Emily, I-" Once more I shook my head and put my hand up, indicating for him to stop. Quickly, I pulled on my clothes that lied on the floor just a few moments before. I walked to the door. As I grabbed the handle I bit my lip, unsure if I wanted to say what was on my mind.

"I," I began quietly, "I want to forget this ever happened and I want you to forget me." I turned the knob.

"Emily," Joe started. I shook my head.

"Please, at least try to forget me. I would try the same thing, but I will never be able to forget you." I jogged out of the room into mine and Selena's room.

"Babe, where have you been?" Selly asked, pulling away from Nick. I closed the door, arching my back as I leaned my head against the door. "Emily, what's wrong?" Tears spilled out of my eyes. Selena and Nick stood up.

"I want to go home," I croaked. Selena nodded.

"Then we're going home. Nick, can you help me pack?" I slid down the door and let out a sob. Selena rubbed her temples and threw stuff into my bag. Nick stayed still staring at me. His jaw slowly flexed. I tried to calm myself.

"What did he do?" His words made me sob more.

Selena shook her head. "Nick, not now," She said sternly.

By that night I had everything packed and we were loading the car. I got in the car with only a wave goodbye. Selena and Nick were having a heart felt goodbye. Who would have thought that they would actually have fallen for each other? I glanced at Joe, who looked as if he was about to cry. Maybe he was, I was too far away to tell. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his head hung a little, but his eyes, his beautiful chestnut eyes, stared into my sea blue eyes. A tear slid down my cheek. _I'm sorry_, I mouthed. He nodded and mouthed, _me too_. Selena hopped in the car turning the key in the ignition. "Wow that was hard." She sighed. I sucked in air and drew a heart on the window as we pulled away.

"Welcome home, my girls!" Selena's mom greeted excitedly as she placed a kiss on our foreheads. I took a deep breath and swung my bag over my shoulder, heading into my room. In case you didn't figure out, I live with Selena and her mom. Her mom got my step-dad locked up for hitting me, so I moved in with them. They were more of a family than my actual parents. When I got to my bed I lied on my back. I lay my hand on my stomach. I really hope I'm not pregnant. Selena paced in plopping down next to me.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry I made you stay." I nodded in a way saying its okay. She sighed a got up. "I'm getting a shower." She skipped into the bathroom. I got up and grabbed her guitar strumming a few chords. Then I grabbed a song I had written out of my drawer and tried to write the music to it.

Selly had tried to cheer me up for days, but the possibility of being pregnant was on my mind and sometimes it felt as if my heart stopped when I thought of it. I watched my feet as one went in front of the other. I walk really weird like I'm on a balance thingy that they use in dancing and gymnastics. I took a deep breath of Texas air and sat on the bench I arrived at. Lena sat next to me. One bad thing about the Jonas boys is once you ever feel some kind of love towards them they stay in your mind and hearts forever. "Well, aren't we pathetic?" I asked placing my hands on my stomach. Selena sighed and nodded.

"We need to stop dwelling on them and do something fun! When's the last time we did something fun?"

"When we made plan Make Joe fall in love with me." Her face fell. "You know, I never really thought about what would happen when maybe we were never supposed to be together and if I noticed that after he started falling in love with me, but it happened. I'm a player." Selena laughed.

"No, you are most definitely not," She replied cracking up. I groaned and laid my head back.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here, Ms. I can make Joe Jonas love me!" Tracie said with fake enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes. Miley hid behind her trying to become unnoticed. Selena groaned. "So what did you finally figure out that no one not even a pathetic guy in a boy band will love you?" Tears filled my eyes.

"You have no clue what you're talking about."

"I don't?" She looked at the crowd that now surrounded us. All the guys who I grew up crushing on then hating snickered. She giggled evilly. "Well, then, why did you come back?"

"That's none of your business." I replied angry. Miley then did something extremely unexpected.

"Tracie, just shut the hell up, okay? I'm not in the mood for dealing with your shit today." Miley put out her hand pulling me up. She nodded for Lena to come then they both put their arm around me and we walked home. "You okay, Emily?" I nodded in shock.

"I would like to be the first to say, what the hell was that, Miley?" She sighed.

"The only reason I was 'friends' with her was because that's the only way she wouldn't pick on me, but it's harder to see her pick on everyone else then to be picked on. Sorry, I didn't stand up for you earlier."

I nodded, "It's okay." A UPS truck pulled up in front of the house.

"Uh, is there an Emily Osment here?" I walked up to the dude and nodded. "Sign here." I signed. "And here you go." He handed me the package. I sat back down in between the girls and slowly opened it. There was one single piece of jewelry in there. I pulled out the necklace that had a ring with a cross engraved on it in there. My mouth dropped, but I slowly placed it around me neck.

"Is that his…" I nodded and dropped the necklace around my neck, letting the ring lay on my heart.


	8. Step 8: Make Him Say It

It's been a week since the purity ring arrived and was placed on my heart and ever since I had it, it brought me closer to Joe. I was beginning to accept that we would never be, but sometimes it hurt because I wanted him so badly to be mine. Selena and Miley bounced in. "The boys are on Ellen today, come on," The said excitedly. I smiled a little and skipped downstairs with them. We plopped down on the couch and leaned back watching intently.

"Joe, I noticed you don't have your purity ring, do you mind me asking where it is?" Ellen asked unsure.

"Well, it is either around a very beautiful blonde's neck or in the garbage." He replied quietly, looking down. The crowd was full of gasps. I chewed my cheek and grabbed hold of the ring. Ellen nodded and looked at him as if asking if he was going to say anymore. He shook his head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, fighting the tears.

"I can see that you don't want to talk about this and I understand, but did you happen to see this video and is this the petite blonde?" The TV screen came up and a video of the beautiful blonde, playing her guitar and singing appeared. My eyes widened. The boys watched intently.

The voice began:

_If you only knew that I think about you in kind of secret way  
I say kind of because well it's obvious I must be feeling these things  
too bad you can't tell 'cause  
_

_If you only knew  
it would be a dream come true  
To be standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
that you feel the same as I do  
if you only knew_

_  
If you only knew I write songs about you and the lyrics all reveal  
I imagine us chilling out and stuff when I close my eyes this is real  
singing out your name  
_

_If you only knew  
it would be a dream come true  
To be standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
that you feel the same as I do_

_  
And then maybe someday  
you'd write me a song too  
If I had it my way  
_

_If you only knew  
if you only knew  
_

_If you only knew  
It would be a dream come true  
to be standing next to you  
yeah I might go insane  
If you only knew  
It would be a dream come true  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If you only knew_

The whole time I stared at Joe's reaction. When they turned back to the audience, I saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry." He said, running backstage.

"We'll be right back." Ellen said quickly. Selena shut the TV off. My heart was frozen. I felt like everything around me went down hill.

"Em, you okay?" I shook my head and took out my cell phone. I don't believe I'm doing this. The phone rang, loudly.

"Hello?" The voice answered, pained.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Emily?" The voice replied.

"Yeah, it's me." I walked upstairs, shutting the door behind me, and plonked on my bed.

"I miss you and I'm sorry we had to say goodbye." Tears filled my eyes.

"Me too," I replied. This phone call went like the song Goodbye, but instead I called him. "I'm wearing the ring; I wouldn't have thrown it out." I could tell he smiled.

"I'm glad, you didn't." A smile formed on my lips as I lied back.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips…_

The past few days after that phone call, I kept writing so many songs. It's like the phone call was my inspiration. Joe was my inspiration. I looked through my drawers and found a very well-known paper and plan that wasn't finished. I think I've finally come to my senses. My feet stomped downstairs, running to Selena. "What's with you?" She asked, confused.

"We're going back." Her eyes widened.

"What..?"

"He's the right guy, Selena and I know that now. I got my determination back."

"This is crazy, Em. Remember how hard it was last time?"

"Yes, but I was unprepared. Now, I am prepared for the emotional killing it will due to me. I'm ready."

"But—" She started.

"I don't need you to go, but I really wish you would."

"I can't because Nick and I just broke up and if I have to see him again."

"Fine, I'll do this by myself." I ran upstairs throwing stuff into a bag and putting my phone on speaker as it rang loudly, getting me more excited.

"Hey, Em." Nick answered.

"Hey. I'm coming back, but it's just me this time. I want it to be a surprise."

"Are you sure?"

"Nick, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I really need your friendship and support."

He sighed, "Fine, when will you get here?"

I jumped out of the car and looked up in the sky. "Please, God, let this work." I whispered, holding the ring. I truly love him. I sighed and walked inside, nervously.

--

Joe's P.O.V

I sat on the tan stool, holding my guitar closely. I looked to Nick and Kevin. They nodded. "This is a song, I wrote for someone that new she had to have me and that we were meant to be together, but I let her go. This is for Emily." I counted silently in my head and began strumming the chords.

_Too late__ baby there's no turning around._

_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud._

_This is how I do,_

_when I think about you._

_I never thought that you could break me apart._

_I keep a sinister smile_

_And a whole in my heart_

I glanced in the crowd. Emily?

--

Emily's P.O.V

Joe and I's eyes connected as he stopped strumming his guitar and singing. I tired to catch my breath. He wrote a song for _me_. I smiled and he smiled back. Joe gently placed down his guitar and jumped off the stage. I zigzagged through the crowd trying to reach him. When the crowd stepped to the side, we were only a couple feet away. My heart sunk. He licked his lips and bit my lip as he walked over to me. Joe cupped my cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I smiled through the kiss as I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and I stood on my tippy toes to bring myself closer to his lips. I could feel his warm breath, which was so comforting. The crowd gasped. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Then we leaned in, forming another passionate kiss as I ran my hands through his hair.

* * *

THE END!

Of course there will be an epilogue.

Love you all

lessthanthree


End file.
